STRAY DEVIL
by Tomy G7
Summary: Dia yang telah dianiaya, keluarganya di bumi hanguskan karena perbedaan ras, lalu dia dipungut oleh iblis yang tak berperasaan. Akan kah dia bisa bertahan atau justru menjadi gila dan mati ?(tak bisa bikin summary) sorry Newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**STRAY DEVIL**

 **Disclaimer..**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **(High School DxD)**

 **Warning : Typo, Newbie, EYD, OOC, etc**.

 **Summary : Dia yang telah dianiaya, keluarganya di bumi hanguskan karena perbedaan ras, lalu dia dipungut oleh iblis yang tak berperasaan. Akan kah dia bisa bertahan atau justru menjadi gila dan mati ?(tak bisa bikin summary) sorry Newbie.**

Di sebuah bangunan yang terbengkalai yang sudah berlumut, dan terkesan menyeramkan, terlihat beberapa mahluk yang sedang memakan daging dengan lahapnya.

"Hahaha... tubuh manusia memang enak."kata mahluk berbadan besar, berkepala banteng, bertubuh manusia.

"Kau benar bos, tubuh manusia memang benar-benar enak. Hahaha..."

"Yare-yare, enak sekali ya kalian makannya." Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda dengan santainya bejalan kearah sekumulan iblis liar yang sekarang memakan daging manusia itu. Seolah-olah pemuda itu tidak takut kepada sekumpulan iblis liar itu.

"Siapa kau ?"

"Aku,? Kalian tak perlu tahu. Karena kalian sebentar lagi akan mati."

"Hahaha... bercandamu memang lucu sekali kawan. Kita sama-sama iblis liar bagaimana kalau kita berbagi makanan. Mendekatlah kuberi kau makanan."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak bercanda, aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Karena aku sangat membenci mahluk yang membunuh manusia, jadi bersiap-siaplah"

 **「** **SD** **」**

Di sebuah bangunan yang dari luar tampak terbengkalai, tetapi berbeda kalau kita masuk yang kedalamnya, dalamnya semua interior terlihat dari abad pertengahan, juga terdapat 5 remaja yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Minna, kita mendapat panggilan dari kakakku untuk membasmi iblis liar di gedung pabrik sebelah timur kota Kuoh."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku sang kaisar naga merah Ddraig, hahaha..."

"Senpai, kau jangan sombong dulu kita tidak tahu kekuatan mereka."

"Fu...fu...fu... Boucho, berapa jumlah iblis liar yang akan kita basmi ?"

"Kata kakakku satu set iblis liar tanpa bidak raja."

"Bagaimana, kalau kita minta bantuan kepada anggota OSIS ? Soalnya kita tidak tahu kekuatan iblis liar yang akan kita hadapi."

"Kita tidak usah meminta bantuan kepada anggota OSIS aku saja sudah cukup membasmi iblis liar ..."

"Issei, sudah kukatakan kau jangan sombong, itu akan menjadi karma mu sendiri... hhhh"

"Fu...fu...fu... Bochou bagaimana ? Kita jadi meminta bantuan kepada anggota OSIS tidak ?"

"Tidak usah Akeno, kata kakakku iblis liarnya cuma kelas C."

"Baiklah minna, bersiap kita akan segera berangkat. Akeno, segera persiapkan portal sihirnya."

"Baiklah bochou fufufu."

 **「** **SD** **」**

"Hhh... kukira mereka kuat, tapi mereka seperti bayi yang baru belajar merangkak."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak bercanda, aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Karena aku sangat membenci mahluk yang membunuh manusia, jadi bersiap-siaplah"

Setelah mengucapkan seperti itu, pemuda tersebut memanjangkan kuku-kuku yang berada di tangan nya sampai sepanjang 50cm, yang berwarna putih mengkilap dan kukunya tersebut sangat tajam.

Dan warna bola matanya yang tadi berwarna shapire berubah menjadi merah darah dan pupilnya berbentuk seperti pupil rubah yang menatap tajam kepada musuh di depannya dan jangan lupa ekor yang berada di belakang tubuhnya berbulu halus dan berbentuk seperti ekor rubah yang panjang.

"Saa... Mari kita mulai pestanya haha..."

Pemuda itu langsung melesat kedepan dengan cepat seperti cheetah yang mengejar mangsanya. Setelah berada di depan iblis liar yang sudah bersiap membawa sebuah kapak yang besar pemuda itu melompat dan langsung mencakar wajah iblis liar tersebut.

Iblis liar tersebut meraung - raung kesakitan karena wajahnya robek.

"Aarrgghhh...wajahku wajahku." Iblis tersebut meraung - raung sambil memegangi wajahnya.

Tak sampai disitu pemuda tersebut berbalik mencengkeram dan menggigit tangan iblis yang membawa kapak sampai putus.

Crassshh...

Darah pun mengalir dengan derasnya membanjiri lantai. Dan pemuda tersebut memakan tangan yang putus tersebut dengan lahapnya.

Kraukk...

kraurkk..

"Sugoiii...tanganmu enak sekali rasanya hehehe...apalagi otakmu pasti lebih enak hahaha..." Pemuda tersebut tertawa dan menyeringai keji kepada iblis yang telah kehilangan tangannya.

"Kau!?... iblis keparat." Tak tinggal diam iblis tersebut ingin menghantam pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang masih ada.

Swuuhh...

Belum sempat mengenai wajah pemuda itu, pemuda tersebut menghilang dan muncul di atas iblis liar dan kakinya menapak pada pundak iblis tersebut.

Tap.

Hiyaahh...

KRAAKK...

Jraaasshhh...

Dan kedua tangan pemuda tersebut menarik kepala iblis tersebut dengan sangat kuat sampai kepala iblis itu terlepas dari tubuhnya darah dari iblis itu menyembur deras ke atas mengotori wajah dan pakaian pemuda itu.

Teman iblis liar yang dibunuh pemuda tersebut tak tinggal diam. Iblis liar berwajah kadal berbadan manusia yang berotot belakangnya terdapat ekor kadal yang panjang dan membawa pedang bermata dua sepanjang satu setengah meter berlari menerjang pemuda tersebut sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

"Hiiyyaaaah... mati kau mahluk tengik!"

Pemuda tersebut menghindar dengan cara memiringkan tubuhnya dan langsung menyerang iblis itu dengan kukunya yang panjang yang diarahkan kedadanya.

Iblis itu langsung melompat mundur dan berkata kepada temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hooyy... kalian jangan diam saja cepat bantu aku disini. Dan kau bodoh! Jangan makan melulu, kau adalah knight, aku butuh bantuanmu disini keparat!"

"Urusai, aku masih sibuk disini menikmati tubuh manusia ini."sahut iblis yang masih mengunyah daging manusia yang di bunuh tadi.

"Apa kau bodoh !? Dia sudah membunuh teman kita yang mengkonsumsi 4 bidak pa-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, iblis itu mendengar suara di sebelah kirinya.

"Heii bung... jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu saat bertarung." Pemuda itu berucap sambil menampilkan wajah yang menyeramkan. Dan kakinya siap menendang pinggang sang iblis liar.

"A-apa!? Bag-" Kata iblis liar itu kaget.

Buaaggh...

Bwuuss...

Duumm...

Belum sempat bereaksi tubuh iblis liar tersebut meluncur dengan cepatnya ke tembok dan menghantam tembok sampai retak. Dan nasib iblis liar tersebut tidak terselamatkan.

"Yare-yare.. apakah tidak ada yang lebih menarik lagi. Ini sangat membosankan kalian tahu..." kata pemuda tersebut sambil menepuk nepuk kotoran debu yang berada pada pakaiannya.

"Keparat kau! Rasakan ini." ucap iblis yang memimpin segerombolan iblis liar tersebut sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

 **[Rain of Arrow]**

Tiba-tiba di depan telapak tangannya muncul lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan anak panah yang jumlahnya sampai ratusan dan dengan jarak yang luas.

"Hehe... omoshiroi.. kemarilah akan kuladeni kau." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertahan.

Tak berselang lama anak panah yang meluncur mengincar pemuda tersebut sampai di atas kepala pemuda itu, langsung mengarahkan kuku - kukunya yang tajam seperti pisau untuk menangkis anak panah yang mengarah ketubuhnya.

Gerakan pemuda itu seperti menari di bawah guyuran air hujan. Sangat indah dan mempesona, tak ada anak panah yang mengenai pemuda tersebut sampai sihir dari bos iblis liar itu selesai.

"Apa! Bagaimana kau bisa menangkisnya ?" Ucap bos iblis liar kaget.

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan membuatku terluka. Baiklah saatnya giliranku." Ucap pemuda tersebut.

 **[Shadow Claw]**

Sringg

Kedua tangan pemuda itu dia ayunkan ke arah depan dan menciptakan serangan dengan sepuluh garis bayangan yang menyilang.

"Menghindar..." Teriak pemimpin iblis liar.

Para iblis mulai menghindar, tetapi belum sempat menghindar para iblis liar itu terkena serangan. Tubuhnya terpotong-potong sampai kecil dan tidak bisa dikenali lagi.

"Haha... sekarang tinggal kau seorang. Ku tawari kau mati seperti temanmu yang pertama, aku copot kepalanya dari tubuh, atau terpotong - potong seperti temanmu tadi ?". Ucap pemuda itu dengan seringaian yang mengejamkan.

"A-ampun... a-aku ti-tidak ingin ma-mati. To-long am-ampunilah aku." Jawab iblis liar itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Jaa... bagaimana ?" Jawab pemuda itu yang masih menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak tolong..."iblis liar itu ingin lari. Tapi belum sempat lari, iblis itu mendengar gumaman dari pemuda tesebut

 **[Bullet Destruction]**

Tangan pemuda itu mengangkat kedepan seperti pistol dan di depannya telunjuknya ada lingkaran sihir kecil mengeluarkan bola hitam yang padat.

Setelah membidik targetnya pemuda itu menembakkan bola hitam itu kepada iblis yang akan lari.

Ciiing...

Jleb...

Blaarrrr...

Bola hitam tersebut mengenai punggung bagian atas iblis liar tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba bola hitam yang berada di dalam tubuh iblis liar itu meledak dan membuat tubuh iblis liar tersebut ikut meledak.

Dan hasilnya, tubuh iblis liar itu berceceran di mana-mana. Sedangkan pemuda yang letaknya juga tak jauh dari ledakan terkena imbasnya. Tubuh pemuda tersebut kecipratan darah iblis liar yang mendekat.

"Hhh... kukira mereka kuat, tapi mereka seperti bayi yang baru belajar merangkak." Kata pemuda itu dengan bosan.

Tak berselang lama muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang besar di atas lantai. Dan memunculkan sekelompok orang atau yang kita bilang anggota klub ORC.

"Apakah disini tempatnya boucho ?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang model rambutnya seperti kapten tsubasa, atau yang biasa kita panggil Issei.

"Iya...Issei disini tempatnya." Kata perempuan berambut merah sepunggung, berdada besar dan memiliki postur tubuh yang proposional. Dia adalah ketua dari ORC, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory.

"Tapi kenapa sepi ? Dan,, bau apa ini ? Ini sangat menyengat." Kata Issei sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, karena mencium atau menghirup bau yang tidak sedap.

"Ini adalah bau darah dan daging segar dari iblis liar." Kata pemuda yang berada tak jauh dari klub penelitian ilmu ghaib itu.

Baru menyadari bahwa ada mahluk yang masih ada di dalam bangunan tua itu, mereka langsung bersikap waspada.

"Siapa kau !?" Ucap Rias dengan tegas.

"Aku ?, aku bukan siapa - siapa aku hanya seorang yang kebetulan lewat,, dan mencium bau busuk dari iblis liar." Ucap pemuda itu dengan tersenyum.

"B-buchou..." Ucap perempuan yang berbaju seperti suster di gereja ketakutan kerena melihat pakaian pemuda yang berada di depannya terdapat banyak bercak darah.

"Tenanglah Asia... tidak apa-apa. Selama masih ada aku, sang kaisar naga merah semua tidak ada yang bisa melukaimu." Ucap Issei sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Hoo... benarkah ? Kulihat kau seperti sekumpulan iblis liar yang ku bunuh tadi." Ejek pemuda dengan sangat santainya.

"Siapa kau !? Beraninya kau nengejekku sang kaisar naga merah." Ucap Issei karena tidak terima sambil mengeluarkan gauntlet boosted gear yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Hei... tadi aku sudah menjawab bukan aku ini bukan siapa- siapa hanya seorang yang kebetulan lewat, dan mencium bau busuk dari iblis liar." Jawab pemuda itu dengan bosan.

"Yah... baiklah akan ku perkenalkan diri ku namaku adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo-halo minna, saya disini sebagai penulis baru. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Saya sebenarnya sudah lama sebagai silent raider(bener gk ?) Konsep cerita [SD] ini sebenernya sudah saya pikirkan sejak lama, tapi saya belum bias membuatnya hehehe. Dan untuk masalah update tidak menentu, karena di dunia nyata saya juga sibuk.

Ok sekian dulu dari saya…

Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik atau memberi saran.

Sekian dari saya TomyG7

Sampai bertemu kembali

Daaaaa Mataneee….


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa kau !? Beraninya kau nengejekku sang kaisar naga merah." Ucap Issei karena tidak terima sambil mengeluarkan gauntlet boosted gear yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Hei... tadi aku sudah menjawab bukan aku ini bukan siapa- siapa hanya seorang yang kebetulan lewat, dan mencium bau busuk dari iblis liar." Jawab pemuda itu dengan bosan.

"Yah... baiklah akan ku perkenalkan diri ku namaku adalah..."

 **STRAY DEVIL**

 **Disclaimer..**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **(High School DxD)**

 **Warning : Typo, Newbie, EYD, OOC, etc**.

 **Summary : Dia yang telah dianiaya, keluarganya di bumi hanguskan karena perbedaan ras, lalu dia dipungut oleh iblis yang tak berperasaan. Akan kah dia bisa bertahan atau justru menjadi gila dan mati ?(tak bisa bikin summary) sorry Newbie.**

"Namaku adalah Naruto. Itu saja. Sudah." Ucap pemuda itu yang kita kenal sekarang sebagai Naruto.

Akeno terkejut setelah mendengar nama tersebut di dalam pikirannya terngiang kenangan - kenangan tentang masa kecil nya dengan seorang anak yang bermain bersamanya dulu. Anak yang selalu menganggap dia sebagai kakaknya .

"Na-Naruto k-kau kah itu ?" Jawab Akeno yang masih terkejut dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Oo... Hai' ini aku. Akeno-oneechan."jawab pemuda itu dengan tersenyum tulus.

" _Hisasshiburi_ Akeno-oneechan."

Naruto yang melihat sosok yang dianggap kakaknya tersenyum dengan senangnya. Karena dia sudah lama tidak melihat kakaknya.

"Na-Naruto..." Akeno berlari ke depan mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan tangisan bahagia, yang menyiratkan bahwa Akeno sangat merindukannya.

"Stop... jangan mendekat." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas sambil mengangkat tangannya kedepan.

"Ke-kenapa ? Kenapa tidak boleh aku memelukmu." Ucap Akeno dengan tangisan. Akeno merasa bahwa dia dibenci oleh Naruto.

"Karena aku kotor. Kau lihat wajahku dan pakaianku terdapat banyak bercak darah ?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan dirinya kalau dirinya berlumuran darah. Yah wajah dan baju Naruto di beberapa bagian penuh akan darah.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti psikopat yang baru menghabisi targetnya dengan sadis." Lanjut Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dirinya memang menghabisi iblis liar dengan sadis -_-.

Contohnya di chap kemarin, dia menghabisi nyawa iblis liar itu dengan mencabut kepalanya dari tubuhnya dan memakan tangan iblis liar itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang mari kita pulang." Ucap Akeno dengan riang menghapus air matanya dan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Pulang ? Kemana ?" Ucap Naruto yang bingung atas pernyataan Akeno selama ini dia selalu hidup sebagai pengelana.

Akeno berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang mendongak menatap mata Naruto, karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto yang ditatap menundukkan kepala karena merasa bersalah.

"Ke rumah sampimg kuil yang kita tempati kita dulu." Akeno berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tahu kau masih merasa bersalah tentang waktu itu. Kau tahu sekarang aku tidak memikirkannya lagi jadi mari kita pulang." Ucap Akeno sambil menunduk dan setelah berucap Akeno mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menurut saja karena dia masih merasa bersalah dan dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan perempuan yang sekarang menarik tangannya itu.

"Buchou siapa pemuda itu." Kata pemuda berambut pirang yang wajahnya seperti casanova.

"Entahlah Kiba, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Rias yang masih bingung.

"Buchou, aku merasa seperti kita diabaikan." Ucap gadis yang memiliki tubuh yang paling kecil, berambut putih. Karena dia tadi melihat perbincangan kerdua mahluk di depannya yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dan sekarang mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Grr... berani - beraninya dia mengabaikan ku, dan merebut Akeno-senpai dariku." Ucap Issei yang masih kesal kepada Naruto.

"Yahh... begitulah Koneko. Sekarang mari kita pulang. Kita akan menanyakannya besok saat di ruang klub." Ucap Rias mengabaikan Issei yang masih menggerutu dan menyiapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

Lalu mereka menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

 **[SD]**

Di jalan terdapat sepasang pemuda pemudi yang bergandengan tangan atau lebih tepatnya perempuan yang menyeret seorang laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ne... Naruto selama ini kau pergi kemana aku mencari mu tidak ketemu - ketemu." Tanya sang gadis yang masih memegang tangan pemuda yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya.

"..."

Pemuda yang ditanya tetap diam tidak mau menjawab. Akeno menoleh karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Hhh... baiklah kalau kau belum bisa menceritakannya." Ucap Akeno.

Di perjalanan, mereka diam tak membicarakan apapun. Terjadi kecanggunan duantara mereka. Tetapi tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Tak berselang lama mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan mereka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Kita sampai, tinggal menaiki bukit ini kita sudah sampai." Kata Akeno dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo segera naik."

Mereka menaiki tangga dengan masih bergandengan, atau lebih tepatnya Akeno yang menyeret tangan Naruto. Setelah sampai di depan atau lebih tepatnya di halaman kuil, mereka berjalan ke arah samping kuil, karena disitu berdiri sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar. Model rumah tersebut seperti rumah pada umumnya.

Setelah berada didepan rumah, Akeno membuka pintu rumah itu.

" _Tadaima_..." Ucap Akeno walau tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Karena di dalam rumah tidak ada siapapun.

Akeno masuk duluan. Setelah berada di dalam rumah Akeno melihat kebelakang. Akeno melihat Naruto masih di depan pintu rumah.

"Ayo masuk Naruto." Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum.

Naruto masih diam. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

" _Shitsureshimasu_..." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau salah Naruto,, seharusnya tadaima." Kata Akeno

"T-tadaima." Ucap Naruto sedikit terbata.

" _Okaerinasai_ Naruto-kun." Jawab Akeno sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mencopot alas kakinya, Naruto berjalan dengan pelan sambil melihat sekitarnya. Nampak sederhana tidak ada apa - apa seperti rumah pada umumnya. Tak berselang lama Naruto berjalan, dia sudah ada di ruang tamu.

Tiba - tiba muncul Akeno dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan sebuah teko dan dua buah gelas.

"Duduklah Naruto-kun, jangan berdiri terus seperti itu." Kata Akeno, karena Naruto terus berdiri.

"Ehh... b-baiklah. Maaf." Ucap Naruto, Karena sibuk mengamati ruangan Naruto kaget saat mendengar suara Akeno dari belakangnya.

Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kearah kursi dan langsung duduk. Akeno yang melihat Naruto yang sudah duduk, dia langsung menghampirinya. Setelah sampai Akeno menuangkan teh yang berada di teko kedalam gelas.

"Hihi... Ini, aku bawakan teh. Minumlah selagi masih hangat." Kata Akeno, sambil menyodorkan satu gelas teh yang telah dibuatnya.

"Hai'... _itadakimasu_." Naruto meminum teh yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Sebelum meminum Naruto meniup dulu tehnya, karena teh yang berada di gelasnya masih mengeluarkan uap.

Slruup...

"E-enak." Sebelum berkata, Naruto terdiam sesaat karena dia belum pernah merasakan teh yang se-enak itu.

"Benarkah ? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku merasa senang kau memujiku." Ucap Akeno dengan tersenyum. Dia senang karena Naruto memuji teh buatannya.

"Kau tahu Akeno onee-chan, aku tak pernah merasakan teh yang se-enak ini." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh aku tambah lagi ?" Ucap Naruto, sambil menyodorkan gelasnya. Karena teh yang berada di gelasnya habis diminum.

"Hai, silahkan." Ucap Akeno sambil menuangkan teh.

Baru saja mau menikmati teh yang dituangkan Akeno, tiba-tiba Akeno berbicara sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Oh ya Naruto kau belum mandikan ? Lihat pakaianmu, penuh darah, dan baunya tidak enak. Cepat mandi sana, syuuhh-syuuhh." Ucap Akeno sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah seperti mengusir.

"Eeee! Tapi aku belum selesai minum teh nya." Naruto merengek karena dia belum menyelesaikan minum teh nya.

"Cepat, aku tidak ingin ruanganku bau busuk karena kau tidak mandi." Akeno berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak-tidak!..tehku belum kuminum." Naruto meronta-ronta saat diseret oleh Akeno ke kamar mandi.

 **[SD]**

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Akeno menyuruh Naruto untuk melepas bajunya.

"Naruto, cepat lepas pakaianmu atau kau mau aku lepaskan. Fufufuu ..." Ucap Akeno menggoda sambil tangan kanannya menutupi mulut.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Aku bisa melepaskannya sediri. Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kebelakang sambil kedua tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan bahwa itu mengisyaratkan dia tidak mau.

"Jadi cepat lepas bajumu biar aku cucikan."

" _hai hai."_ Ucap Naruto, sambil melepas baju. Dia belum menyadari bawa Akeno masih berdiri di belakangnya.

'Uugghh tubuh Naruto-kun sangat menggoda. Ugghh... perutnya, sangat sexy. Bagaimana kalau dibawahnya ya Tidak ! Tidak! Tidak!. Akeno apa yang kamu pikirkan' Batin Akeno tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

'Akeno kita baru saja ketemu, sudah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi apa yang kamu pikirkan. Tapi otot perutnya itu ugh sangat menggoda.' Hati Akeno bimbang.

"Are.. Akeno-oneechan masih disini ?" Tanya Naruto tapi Akeno tidak menanggapi.

" Halo Akeno-oneechan." Tanya Naruto lagi tapi masih tidak ditanggapi.

" Moshi-moshi Pluto kepada Akeno-oneechan." Dia bertanya sekali lagi, tapi tidak ada respon dari sang empunya. Sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Akeno.

Naruto mendekat dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Akeno.

"Tidak panas, tapi kenapa ?"

Akeno sadar ada sebuah tangan yang memegang dahinya,

"A-a...N-Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan ?" Tanya Akeno mundur sambil memegang dahinya.

"Habisnya Akeno-oneechan dari tadi kupanggil tidak menjawab dan tiba-tiba wajah Oneechan memerah. Jadi aku menaruh tanganku di dahi Oneechan. Apakah Oneechan terserang demam."

Tanya Naruto Sambil memasang wajah innochen. Dia merasa khawatir, karena sejak tadi Oneechan nya diam dengan wajah memerah.

" Tidak, aku tidak demam dan soal tadi aku tidak menjawab, tadi aku melamun." Jawab Akeno.

" Hee Melamun ? Apakah tadi Oneechan melamunkan aku." Jawab Naruto dengan percaya dirinya sambil bergaya sambil menunjuk senyum pepsodent.

"Tidak, aku tidak melamunkan kamu, cepat mandi sana." Akeno mendorong tubuh Naruto kedalam kamar mandi.

Diluar kamar mandi sambil bersandar di tembok Akeno masih membayangkan kejadian tadi saat Naruto memegang dahinya.

'Apa yang kamu pikirkan Akeno,, tapi tadi tangannya terasa hangat dan nyaman.'

'Apa lebih baik aku ikut mandi bersama ? tidak-tidak tidak.' Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Akeno kita ini seorang saudara, tapi kita tidak sedarahkan ?' Batin Akeno bergelut dengan sangat alotnya.

'Yoshh Baiklah aku akan mandi bersama Naruto.' Akeno bersemangat. Dia ingin menuntaskan hasrat terpendamnya pada Naruto.

Dia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, dia segera melepas pakaian yang melekat di badannya. Akeno segera membuka pintu yang membatasi kamar mandi dengan ruang ganti.

Sebelumnya Naruto, dia meyalakan keran untuk mengisi bak mandi yang akan dipakainya. Sambil menunggu bak mandinya penuh Naruto menyiram tubuhnya dengan air untuk menyabuni tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dikagetkan dengan terdengarnya pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, dia melihat Akeno yang berada di depan pintu, ditambah lagi dia melihat Akeno tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun alias telanjang.

"O-oneechan, a-apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu soalnya aku tadi juga belum mandi." jawab Akeno malu. Yah... Padahal itu cuma akal-akalan Akeno untuk mandi bersama.

"Aku juga akan membantumu menggosok punggungmu." Tambah Akeno.

"Tapi aku bias menggosok punggungku sendiri, jika Oneechan ingin mandi, tunggu aku selesai." Protes Naruto.

"P-pokoknya aku akan membersihkan punggungmu. Titik!" Akeno bersih kukuh ingin membersihkan punggung Naruto.

"B-baiklah silahkan."

Akeno segera masuk dan duduk di belakang Naruto. Setelah duduk di belakang Naruto, Akeno mengambil botol sabun dan mengeluarkan sabun yang berada di dalam botol.

Bukan menaruhnya di tangan tapi menaruhnya diatas payudaranya. Akeno meratakan ssabun itu di payudaranya. Setelaah rata, Akeno menggosokkan payudaranya di punggung Naruto. Sontak Naruto kaget.

"Oneechan apa yang kau gosokkan di punggungku ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Fufufu yang aku gosokkan di punggungmu adalah payudaraku." Jawab Akeno.

"Bagaimana rasanya ? Fufufu..." Lanjut Akeno.

"E-eehh.. P-p-payudara ?"

Sebelum Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, Akeno segera memeluknya. Akeno mendekap Naruto dengan sangat eratnya.

"Mau kemana kau ? Aku belum selesai membersihkan tubuhmu, A-apa lagi yang berada di depan ini."

"Fufufu..."

"Ti-tidak usah aku bisa membersihkan sendiri."

Naruto membasuh badannya dengan air, lalu berjalan kearah bak mandi mematikan kran bak mandi dan dia masuk ke dalam bak mandi.

Dia menenggelamkan badannya untuk merasakan betapa nikmat badannya setelah mencelupkan ke dalam air yang hangat.

"Akeno-oneechan tidak masuk ke sini ? Katanya Akeno-oneechan ingin mandi bersamaku." Gantian Naruto yang menggoda kakaknya.

Akeno yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi memerah.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Akeno lalu berjalan ke bak mandi dan ikut menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam bak mandi.

Posisi Naruto dan Akeno sekarang adalah Akeno didepan Naruto dan membelakangi tubuh Naruto. Tangan Naruto memeluk badan Akeno.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersamakan Naruto. Terakhir kali kita mandi bersama, kita masih kecil ketika kau berumur empat tahun."

"Oneechan masih memiliki sifat yang sadis. Ketika kita masih kecil Oneechan selalu menjahiliku."

Naruto mengingat kejadian masa kecilnya, ketika dia sering dijahili oleh Oneechan nya. Dia selalu menangis saat dijahili oleh oneechan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hisasshiburi = lama tidak berjumpa.

Tadaima = saya pulang.

Okaerinasai = selamat dating kembali.

Itadakimasu = selamat makan/ selamat menikmati.

Hai = ya.

Hai minna, kita bejumpa lagi dengan saya TomyG7. Untuk review, yahh walaupun Cuma seperti,

next thor, lanjut.

Tapi tidak apa2 itu sudah membuat saya semangat untuk menulis cerita ini. Yang pasti 'ADA' yang menunggu cerita ini. Jadi saya semangat untuk menulis cerita ini..

Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada author Zanan atas review dan sarannya. Sarannya sangat membantu sekali.

Mungkin untuk cerita terlalu banyak dialognya dan bagaimana ya.. .

Untuk pecinta anime mungkin cerita ini untuk dialognya mungkin seperti anime Monogatari Series. Kalian tahu anime itu dari awal sampai akhir menyuguhkan sebuah dialog tanpa henti. Apalagi monolog, tokoh utamanya bercerita dari awal durasi sampai akhir.

Dan untuk ceritanya…

Hmmm . Bagaimana ya yang pasti Saya usahakan untuk menuntaskan cerita ini dan memuaskan para pembaca sekalian.

Itu saja yang saya sampaikan, soalnya saa tidak bias berkata-kata hehehe .

Ok sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ,, Jaa, minna-san Matane .(^-^)


End file.
